Rising Star
by EstelPax
Summary: What was lost is now found. Follow the story of Alys Estel Gray,as she journeys from orphan to super star. Watch as best friend, becomes the daughter of two super stars, can she handle it? Can a ordinary girl, live her dream? Find out in Rising Star
1. Prologue

Hey, Estel Pax, formerly known as StargazingHighschooler is back. Anyways, new story time. I am not doing a prologue per say, you guys get to imagine what happens. This is pretty much, the prologue. In addition, there will be songs; I will need ideas in later chapters.

I don't Camp Rock, Star Wars, Watching Judas, or Avalon High. I do not own Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Brown, Jason, or Connie and Steve Torres. All I own are my lovely girls Alys, Jesselyn, and Danielle.

Two Parents, praying for the return of their daughter.

"Shane, it is has been 15 years. What are the odds?"

"Don't tell me the odds. Mitch, her name is hope. We have to believe!"

A family wondering if they'll ever meet her.

"I wish wasn't gone!"

"Why did I become a Marine?"

A family searching!

"There is only one more video watch, for this month, Cait."

"I hope this is the one, we will at least go to see her."

A daughter wondering.

"You look so much, like Mitchie Torres."

"Really?"

"You do, and you look a bit like Shane Gray."

"You should send in a video!"

"A video?"

"You remember that article on how Shane and Mitchie's daughter has been missing for 15 years."

"Yeah, I remember reading about that."

"You should do it."

"You should, Estel. It might be your only shot or you could get noticed by music producers."

"I will do it."

"Danni, will you film?"

"Of course."

"Jess?"

"You got it, Chica."

"All right, I'm ready."

Find out what happens, in Rising Star.


	2. Fools Hope

Again, I do not own anything! Songs mentioned in this chapter are; "The Best Day", by Taylor Swift, "So Far, So Great", by Demi Lovato, "Wouldn't Change a Thing", by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas, and "This is Me", by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. I do not own anything. All credit goes to Disney, and Taylor Swift.

"Hi, I'm Alys Estel. I am sending this video since my best friend and foster mom, say I look like Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray. I read about your search and, here I am.

I am 17, and go by Aly, or Lys. Never, Estel, I like the name and love Lord of the Rings, but I am not the kind of hero Aragorn is and I never will be. I live with my foster mom, Danielle. She does everything a normal mom does. Makes sure I do my homework, I have a 3.5 GPA. Plus, she makes sure I do my chores and everything else.

Music wise, I am very talented. I act. I play guitar, piano, tambourine and violin. I sing and dance, as well. I prefer to play, act, or sing, not dance. I normally practice, with my best friend Jesselyn Marie, Jess.

I am a typical teenage orphan, but I feel a connection to you. I feel a strong bond that is linking me to Shane and Mitchie. I feel something similar to the Torres' and Brown. I feel a strong bond or affinity, like I have met you before. It is weird and I cannot understand why. I hope you like the songs, I have chosen for you. The songs all spoke to me. The lyrics all said something to me and I hope they will speak to you. I will be singing "The Best Day", by Juliet Fast and "So Far, So Great". I will also be doing Mitchie's part in "Wouldn't Change a Thing" and "This is Me".

Thank-you and I know this is a one in a million shot, so please enjoy my singing. I hope you find her. I am Alys Estel."

Caitlyn's POV

"She is really talented," is the first thing that comes out of Nate's mouth.

Good sign, any child of Mitchie and Shane will be talented, I think quietly.

"Interesting song choices. I expected her to do "Fifteen", "Long Live", or "You Belong With Me," I comment.

"I liked them; they fit the situation. The Best Day is extremely fitting, she made it sound wistful. So far, So great a new beginning, which is exactly how Mitchie wrote it. This is Me is fitted her very well; her ease on it was average, a little pitchy but then again she hasn't had as much vocal training nor Camp Rock. Her singing Mitchie's part on "Wouldn't Change a Thing" is hard to do without a partner. I don't know, may be she just got lucky."

Ugh, I hate Mr. Logical!

"Nate, who the hell did she remind you of?"

"Shane and Mitchie. Her name is correct. She plays four instruments, but so did lots others."

"Nate, she reminds us of Shane and Mitchie! She looks like both of them! She is extremely talented and feels a connection! Not just to us, but the Torres' and Brown.

Doesn't she deserve a visit," I plead and Caitlyn Gellar does not plead.

"You're right, as always."

"Nate, it's for Shane and Mitchie. I'm tired of seeing them sad, when her birthday rolls around," I say quietly.

"She's worth a shot. Hopefully, we'll find her," he sighs.

I hug my husband, tightly. It's been hard on all of us. Especially, Nate and I. We see all those videos, go and see those girls who might be her. Then we find out, it wasn't worth it. Mitchie and Shane lean on us and we're tired. All we have left are fools hope.

"Do your thing, Caitlyn and don't tell Mitchie," he says going to his laptop to check out Alys' facebook profile.

"I won't," I say knowing it's not worth telling Mitchie. I stop the video on Alys' smiling face. I arrange for Mitchie's jet to fly us to St. Louis. Alys lives about thirty minutes away in Weldon Springs. I arrange for a rental car and hotel to stay for a couple of days. Even, if she's not Alys we'll get a vacation away from L.A. I look for a lab that is best suited for our needs. The nearest one is St. Luke's. I send them an e-mail informing them of the possibility, we will need their services. I pray we will. I get directions to St. Luke's, the hotel and Alys' home.

"Cait, what did you think of Jesselyn," he suddenly asks.

"You mean, Jess. She seems like a sweet girl. I liked her. She was talented and looked like she was comfortable not being in the spotlight," I say startled.

"Kinda, like you," he asks.

"Yeah, why? Nate, were you snooping?"

"I was checking out, Alys' profile!"

"Okay, I know you and I want kids but, it just isn't possible besides she isn't an orphan."

"She is an orphan."

"What?"

"She's a seventeen year old orphan, like Alys."

"What? How?"

"It's fate, and look at her!"

"Nate, honestly do you want this?"

"Cait, when have I been spontaneous? I want to protect Jesselyn; I want to see her onstage and jamming with you. I want to hold her, like I hold you. She's beautiful. I want to call her my daughter," he says in a tone, I rarely hear.

"I want this, but it would take a miracle to get her so quickly," I want this so bad. Jess is exactly what my daughter would be; strong like her father, both comfortable in the background, and in the spotlight. She loves to dance and is best friends with Mitchie's daughter.

"I already, called social services. We have references from before, and I sent them our paperwork. All I need to do is call our lawyers."

"Nate, our daughter," I say in disbelief, "It's not possible."

"It is Cait. Just sign and, I'll call."

I stand speechless, my daughter. My beautiful daughter, exactly as I dreamed. A true family, parents.

"Do it," I say excitedly.

"I have a good feeling about Alys; I think she will end up with the last name of Gray."

Nate hands me the paper that officially says, "I will be a mother".

"When are we leaving," he's actually excited and I can't stop smiling.

"Tomorrow," he says simply.

I quickly pack a couple days worth of clothes. I also grab a notebook made for song writing, lyrics on one side and sheet music the other. I grab two expense cards, one for Connect 3 and the other Camp Rock. Then I make what feels to be the most important call of my life.

"Hello, can I speak to Alys?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Caitlyn Reaven, may I speak to Alys?"

"Of course, Mrs. Reaven. I'm Danielle Telmain."

"Thanks, Danielle."

I wait a few seconds then, I hear the phone being switched over.

"Hello, this is Alys."

"Hi, Alys, this is Caitlyn Reaven. We looked at your video."

"Really," she asks. I laugh quietly.

"Of course. We are coming tomorrow, to visit. Your voice was really good and your affinity for music in general."

"Really," she asks again.

"Really, really," I laugh. She sounds so innocent, like Jason or Mitchie, before she lied. It's beautiful.

"Muchas Gracias (thank you), Mrs. Reaven," she says quickly in Spanish. "Lo que soy." Jumps into my head, I wonder if she can sing it. It would be a wonderful duet, her and Mitch singing together.

"De nada (you are welcome), Alys. We'll be seeing you tomorrow," I say firmly. Get your head out of the clouds; this might not even be Alys.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to your visit," she says professionally. I am impressed; if this is Alys it will work to her advantage.

"So am I, Alys. I will see you tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep for tomorrow is a brand new day and you never know what could happen." I say ending the phone call; of what could be the start of new chapter, chapter that should have been here all along.

"Nate," I yell.

"What was she like?"

"She sounded innocent, almost like Jason. Yet, she was formal towards the end, and she spoke, "thank you" in Spanish."

"Fools hope is all we got. Like her middle name, hope. Hope is what we have. Those qualities are perfect for the daughter, of Shane and Mitchie. If Alys isn't, somehow I will get her a record deal."

"Fools hope," I murmur, as I return to finishing up preparations for tomorrow.

Alys' Point of View:

"So am I, Alys. I will see you tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep for tomorrow is a brand new day and you never know what could happen."

I get off the phone with Caitlyn Gellar Reaven. The Caitlyn Gellar Reaven, famous producer for Connect 3, Nate Reaven and the Admin, and Mitchie Torres; friends of Mitchie Torres, Shane Gray, Jason Zeph, and others; and an alumni of Camp Rock. Did this really happen? I ask myself as I slide and sit on the floor stunned. For once, I stood out in a good way; not as the geeky orphan who's a musical genius.

"Lys, what happened," Jess and Danni ask me.

"They saw my video! Plus, they are coming to visit tomorrow," I say, shocked.

"That's amazing news, Alys."

"Alys," Jess exclaims hugging me, "you might have parents.

"Let's clean up. It's not everyday we have a rock star and world famous producer here," Danni laughs, as she begins to tidy up. Jess leaves to tidy, our room and shower.

"Is it possible," I wonder aloud.

"As possible as, single girl helping to change Shane Gray and have him apologize," Danni murmurs. I go and clean my guitar, violin, and the guest bedroom. I need to shower and get my rest. After all, tomorrow is a brand new day and who knows what could happen.


	3. Alys Estel Grey

I do not own anything. Songs used are "Wouldn't Change A Thing." Quotes are from Prince of Persia: Sands of Time and Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. Bottom line is I do not own a thing. Enjoy and review. -Estel

Caitlyn's Point of View: The Next Day

I step down from the Black Escalade, and head up the drive way. Here we go. I take a deep breath as Nate, stands at my side.

"Please, let this be her," he says in a whisper.

I ring the doorbell the door, it opens to reveal a younger Mitchie with hints of Shane mixed in. Her brown hair, with lighter brown high lights and hazel eyes scream Mitchie and Shane. I glance at Nate, shocked. We saw her in the video, but in person the similarities are astonishing.

"You look so much like Mitchie," is the first thing that comes out of my mouth as, we head inside.

"Really," she asks.

"Of course," Nate says.

"Thank- you," she smiles a wide 'Mitchie smile'. I glance at Nate; I have a really good feeling.

"Excuse me, where are my manners," she says, as we enter the living room.

"I'm Alys Estel, and you are Caitlyn Gellar and Nathaniel Reaven. You go by, Caitlyn and Nate. Except Shane, who calls Caitlyn, Lyn and you hate it," she smirks. I know that smirk, stupid Shane Gray; I growl mentally. I glance at Nate and I know he saw the smile and the smirk. The stupid, Shane Grey smirk!

"Sing with me, Alys," he says, as we sit down.

Alys nods, as two girls come in. I assume that they are Jesselyn and Danielle.

"Jesse, can I borrow your acoustic guitar?"

'Sure, Mr. Reaven," the girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes, says.

"Please, call me Nate."

"Here you go, Nate," Jesse says handing him, her guitar. Nate starts to strum "Wouldn't Change a Thing". If she sings good alone, how is she with a partner. If she has any training, plus the daughter of Shane and Mitch, she should be able to keep up. Nate starts on the second verse, the hardest verse.

_Italics, Alys _Normal, Nate, **Bold, both**

"She's always trying to save the day  
>Just wanna let my music play<br>She's all or nothing  
>But my feelings never change<br>_(Why, does he try to read my mind?)_  
>I try to read her mind<br>_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
><em>She tries to pick a fight  
>To get attention<br>**That's what all of my friends say**

_You_,  
>Me<br>_We're face to face_  
><strong>But we don't see eye to eye<br>**_Like fire and rain  
><em>(Like fire and rain)  
><em>You can drive me insane<em>  
>(You can drive me insane)<p>

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
><em>We're Venus and Mars<br>_(We're Venus and Mars)  
><em>We're like different stars<em>  
>(Like different stars)<br>**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<strong>

When I'm yes, she's no  
><em>When I hold on, he just lets go<br>_  
><strong>We're perfectly imperfect<br>But I wouldn't change a thing, no**  
><em>We're like fire and rain<em>  
>(Like fire and rain)<br>_You can drive me insane  
><em>(You can drive me insane)

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
><strong>_We're Venus and Mars  
><em>(We're Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars<br>(Like different stars)  
><strong>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing  
><strong>  
><strong>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<br>**_We're Venus and Mars_  
>(We're Venus and Mars)<br>_We're like different stars_  
>(Like different stars)<br>**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a<br>Wouldn't change a thing"**

"Cait, text Shane and Mitchie," he says, with no hesitation.

"Please," I pray, as I text Shane and Mitchie.

"Hey, look at the Alys Estel video with violin, Brown, Torres', "Best Day", and "Wouldn't Change a Thing". We have a really good feeling, about her."

"Caitlyn, just texted Shane and Mitchie. We have a good feeling about, you Alys," Nate explains; as I text Brown and Jason.

"Hopefully, it will happen. If not, I thank you," she says. I love this girl.

"We normally, have Jason fly down. Jason becomes a support system, for us. Brown joins Mitchie and Shane," Nate explains. Alys nods in understanding. She's really mature and not at all giddy. She knows it's a fools hope, but that's all we have. I feel my phone buzzing and I quickly read the messages.

"Jason and Brown are on their way. Now we are just waiting to hear from Mitchie and Shane. It could be a phone call or text. I honestly, don't know which."

"Well that is a good thing, we all need somebody to lean on," Jess says.

"Dani," Alys calls.

"Lys?"

"We think Alys, might truly be Alys Gray. We just asked permission and set up, the support system."

"Well, even though I'll miss Alys; this is a good thing. She is extremely talented and I know she has room to grow. I just can't offer it, to her. I hope she gets her chance to shine, Ms. Reaven."

"Caitlyn, call me Caitlyn. What is Alys' back story", I ask her.

"She was found at a park, in St. Charles. The police questioned the woman who found her, but she didn't know. Alys said her name and asked for Kay, Ate, Mommy, Daddy, Rown, and Jay. She also said she was turning three. This was August, and we place her birthday on the 21. That's all we know, but she could never sleep without "Turn Right", or "Please Be Mine" playing."

That's weird, this really sounds like Alys.

"Thank you."

"Even now, if she's worried or just wants to relax those songs soothe her. Alys knows she's an orphan, and I have told her everything."

"That's ironic," I say, softly as my phone buzzes. I look and see it's a phone call.

"Alys, Jess, Nate," I holler. "Mitch and Shane are on the line."

I answer the phone, my hands shaking.

"Hey, Mitch."

"Do it," is all I hear from two voices. A "please" is heard from Shane as Mitch cries in the back ground.

"Fools hope."

"Fools hope," Shane says, and we hang up.

"We what did they say," Alys, asks.

"Five words, please, fools hope, and do it! We need to get going, otherwise I'll have a crabby Shane on my ass," I joke.

They all laugh.

"Dani, Jess, and Alys, the quicker we go, the sooner we know."

We quickly load up, Jess has her laptop and I-pod, Alys her I-pod and a sketch pad.

"I like to draw when, I'm nervous."

When we get in the car, the girls turn on their music.

"Caitlyn, you said it was ironic after, I told you about Alys. Why?"

This could be the missing peace.

"She sounds exactly, like our Alys. Our Alys, called us Nate, Ate; Brown, Rown; Jason, Jay, and I was Kay. Her birthday is on 21 of August, and her favorite songs were "Turn Right" and "Please Be Mine"."

Dani doesn't say anything, but taps Alys on the shoulder, and Alys turns off her music and looks at us.

"Alys, you used to tell me stories about a big house that was always full of people. They were funny, and loved music. You said they like to sing and liked to pretend you sang with them. Can you tell me what their names were and did they look like?"

"I'll try, Dani. One of them was named Sonny, and her red-brown hair, but I thinks Sonny, was a nickname, she didn't to be called her real name. I think real name started with an M. The other girl kind of looked like, Caitlyn and was named Alison. There were 4 guys, one vaguely looked like Shane, but went by Joe. One looked like Nate, but went by Jerry. One looked like Jason, and went by Kevin. I think the other guy looked like Brown, but I don't remember what he was called."

"Alys, my middle name is Alison, Nate's is Jerry, Jason's is Kevin, and Shane's is Joe, and we jokingly called your mom, Sonny. Our Alys' birthday is on August 21, her lullabies were "Turn Right", and "Please Be Mine"." By now we have pulled over, Nate has heard everything and is listening. Jess has her headphones out and is listening.

"What is the first thing, you think of when you see Connect 3, Mitchie and I?"

"I-I-I, recognize you. It feels wrong to call you Caitlyn, Nate, Mitchie, Shane, and Jason. I d-don't like to call Brown, Brown. Every one of you, I think has a different name. I just don't remember them. I don't know them."

I look at Nate and take a breath.

"How about Uncle Ate, Aunty Kay, Uncle Jay, Uncle Rown, Mommy, and Daddy," I supply.

Alys closes her eyes, and I grip Nate's hand.

"That sounds right," she says, slowly, her eyes still closed. She opens her eyes and looks into mine, her eyes looking like Shane's. I grip Nate's hand tighter.

"That's why, I didn't feel at home. Dani has been my mother and Jess my sister, but I look at you and feel something different…"

"Alys, you know what it is," Danni says.

Alys' POV

What is it, I silently cry out. The names sound right, but something's missing. I'm scared, if this is real my life changes. I go from being Alys Estel Telemain, to Alys Estel Gray, daughter of superstars. Yet, nothing sounds so right. I feel, it.

"It is said some lives are linked across time. Connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages. Destiny." I remember that quote and it seems right. "All that is gold, does not glitter; not all who wander, are lost." Another quote that sits in my memory, from my crazy Lord of the Rings stage, I'm glad that I was huge Aragorn fan. This quote suits me. I'm precious gold, but I do not glitter; they may wander, but I am not lost. My family and I are linked across time, by memories and it was destiny that I should be found. Jess gives my hand a squeeze, I know they are waiting for me to answer.

"You are family. I was always Alys Estel Gray, daughter of superstars, but just like mom, I am still a girl from humble roots. I've grown up with two amazing women, who one of I am eternally grateful, and the other my best friend," I smile at them, with tears in my eyes.

No one says, anything. Aunty Cait, pulls me into her arms, and wraps me in her arms and Uncle Nate, joins in. I feel… different, almost like a small piece I is full. I know, that another is waiting with my parents. I sigh happily, then oddly enough they pull in Jess.

"Welcome home, daughter."

"Family?"

"We've adopted you, Jesselyn Reaven."

"I feel Jess crying, and I know, I'm the same way. We are big sobbing mess, but eventually we all pull away.

"Let's go make sure."

Jess and I nod, clinging to each other tears running down our faces. We arrive and quickly head inside. Uncle Jason, and a doctor are waiting. I head in with the doc, who gets my D.N.A sample; then I run to Uncle Jason.

"Hey," I smile, up at him.

"Hello, Alys," he smiles back.

I want to tell him.

"Hi, Uncle Jason."

"Nate?"

"It's her. Her story matches ours, and more," Uncle Nate says.

Uncle Jason pulls me into his arms.

"Welcome home, Aly."

I smile up at him.

"Don't I get a hug too, Uncle Jay," Jess asks.

"Cait?"

"It's true, Jay; we finally got a daughter," Auntie Cait's smile is blinding.

"So two nieces, for the price of one," he laughs.

Jess and I nod. Then doctor comes out.

"Will Alys, her legal guardian, and Mr. and Mrs. Reaven, follow me?"

I take one last look, at Jess and follow the doctor.

We sit down and look at him.

"We compared Miss Alys D.N.A, to those of Michele Torres and Shane Grey and they are a match."

I cry out and jump into Caitlyn and Nate's arms. We laugh and cry, at the same time. I'm no longer, an orphan with a legal guardian, but a girl, with a family.

"Thank-you," I manage to get out, as he lets in Jess, and Uncle Jason in.

"How does the name Alys Estel Grey, sound?" We pull in Jason and Jess in, and Jess grabs Danni. I'm happy. I don't how or when, I'll meet my parents. All I know, is they are waiting and I am coming.

* * *

><p>"Some thing's changing deep inside<br>All my hopes are comin' alive  
>As we're fading into the night<br>I can see your eyes"-Joe Jonas, "Invisible"

"Dreamers,  
>you see everything in color<br>while the world is getting darker  
>Love is on its way<p>

Lonely,  
>I believe if you find me<br>Then together we will truly see  
>Love is on its way<p>

Hold, on another day  
>Cause love is on its way<br>You'll find it's gonna be okay  
>cause love is on its way<br>it's alright, you'll find  
>a brighter day<br>cause love is on its way"-Jonas Brothers, "Love is its way"

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singing<br>I need to find you  
>Gotta find you<br>You're the missing piece I need  
>The song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>Gotta find you"-Joe Jonas, "Gotta Find You"<p>

"When I thought it'd all be done  
>When I thought it'd all been said<br>A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
>But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone<br>And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
>And every time you smile you laugh you glow<br>You don't even know, know, know.  
>You don't even know" – Nick Jonas, "A Little Bit Longer<p> 


	4. Temporary Home

Sorry, it's so late but here's an update. Song, mentioned Temporary Home, by Carrie Underwood. I do not own anything except my OC's.

"_We compared Miss Alys D.N.A, to those of Michele Torres and Shane Gray and they are a match."_

_I cry out and jump into Caitlyn and Nate's arms. We laugh and cry, at the same time. I'm no longer, an orphan with a legal guardian, but a girl, with a family. _

"_Thank-you," I manage to get out, as he lets in Jess, and Uncle Jason in._

"_How does the name Alys Estel Grey, sound?" We pull in Jason and Jess in, and Jess grabs Danni. I'm happy. I don't how or when, I'll meet my parents. All I know, is they are waiting and I am coming."_

"Congratulations, Miss Grey and Miss Reaven," Dani says, with a smile.

"Dani," we laugh.

"So the question is where do we go from here," Jess asks.

"Well first off, we call Mitch and Shane. That phone call will take a while. Brown, the Torres, and Shane's brother and sister will be there. Then I suspect, phone, laptop, camera and webcam shopping, then dinner, and Skype and just hanging out. How does that sound," Uncle Jason says.

I nod in reply.

We leave the lab, and head back to the house. Something, about multi phones and no ear drums, blasted. We get to the house, and I follow everyone into the living room. I'm in a semi-daze. It's like a fairy tale, unreal. I snap out of it, as Jess shakes me.

"So here's how it's gonna work. I'm going call Shane, Nate will call Aiden, and Jason will call Brown. We'll put them on speaker, and they'll do them same," Aunt Caitlyn says.

"All right," I smile.

"I'm nervous," I whisper to Jess.

"They'll love you."

"Hello," I hear, Shane, no, Dad answer. I hear two other voices, say the same thing but they don't matter.

"Hey, Shane."

"Well," he asks, tersely.

Aunt Caitlyn nods, at me to talk. What do I say? I want to cry, I want to run away, I don't know what to do.

"Caitlyn," he snaps.

I take a deep breath, it's my Dad not super star Shane Grey, but that is all I know him as. I barely remember him. The only reason, I know his voice is because of his fame.

"Hey, Dad," I manage to get out. My throat is dry and I'm shaking, if this just a phone call. How am I going to deal with meeting them in real life or on Skype?

"Alys? Is it really you?" Shane Grey, no my dad, seems so unsure.

"My name is Alys Estel Grey, my parents are super stars Shane Grey and Mitchie Torres. My uncles are Nate Reaven, Jason Zeph, and Brown Cessarino; my grandparents are Connie and Steve Torres. I just found out." Somehow the words tumble out of my mouth. I don't how, but they do.

"Nate," I hear mom, ask.

"She's your daughter. The DNA test confirmed it."

"Alys," I hear numerous, voices shout, but the loudest are my parents.

"Aly," my mom, comes on the line.

"Mom," I get out. My cheek is wet, I don't when I started to cry.

"Aly," I hear, Dad say. The line is silent.

"Dad," I choke out, again.

"We found you."

"I want to go home, daddy," I whimper. I may be 15, but now I just want to meet my parents and be held. I want to go home, where's it's not just Danni, Jesse, and me. People, that I can actually call mom and dad.

Danni's POV

"I want to go home, daddy," Alys whimpers. She glances, at me with tears streaming down her face. I was just in my twenties, when they found her. I agreed to foster this little girl, not adopt her. She wasn't mine, she was meant for greater things. I was never her true home. My parents were gone, I was an only child as were my parents. She needed me. She never called me, mom. Always, Danni.

I nod at her, 'Go home Alys.' Lyrics, from an old song echo in my head.

"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
>Windows and rooms that I'm passing through<br>This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
>I'm not afraid because I know<br>This is my temporary home."

Jesselyn's POV

I glance at Danni, as Alys says, "I want to go home, daddy." Danni has a small smile on her face. She knows her part is done, she was just a temporary home, but that doesn't mean she will leave our lives.

Alys's POV

"It's ok, Aly. You're almost home. Just, a few more steps," my mom says. Oh, I can actually say it 'mom' and put a face to the name.

This comforts me, I'm almost home. I just need to see them, touch them. Then I'm home.


	5. See You Again

I'm back. Just took me a while, I got the next chapter up and running and it should be up soon. - Estel Pax. Review, please…."

"_Mom," I get out. My cheek is wet, I don't when I started to cry._

"_Aly," I hear, Dad say. The line is silent. _

"_Dad," I choke out, again._

"_We found you."_

"_I want to go home, daddy," I whimper. I may be 15, but now I just want to meet my parents and be held. I want to go home, where's it's not just Danni, Jesse, and me. People, that I can actually call mom and dad._

"_It's ok, Aly. You're almost home. Just, a few more steps," my mom says. Oh, I can actually say it 'mom' and put a face to the name. This comforts me, I'm almost home. I just need to see them, touch them. Then I'm home._

_Alys POV_

Home, I'm almost home.

"Put, your Uncle Nate on the phone," Mom says, "we need to discuss on how we are going to meet."

"You can't come over here," I ask.

"You were already kidnapped once, and with Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason over there, the news will know something is up. In addition, it's up to Christian and not us," Mom says.

"Who's Christian?"

"He's our head of security, and your father's cousin. Plus, it's also up to Aiden, Adara, Veronica, Alexis, and Mara."

"Who are they?"

"Aiden, and Adara are your aunt and uncle, Veronica is Christian's twin sister. Alexis, is Nate's twin sister, and Mara is Jason's younger sister. All of them are our main security system. Mara is Caitlyn's bodyguard, Alexis is mine. Your father is watched by, a man named Tristan who is married to Veronica. Nate, is watched by a man named James, who is Christian's best friend. Jason, is watched by man name Josh Conners, Aiden's best friend. Aiden, Adara, and Veronica help out when needed. They are also extremely protective, for a while Aiden and Adara, guarded me and your father."

"So, the head of security is my cousin, my dad's personal bodyguard is married to the head of security's twin sister. You are guarded by Nate's sister, and Caitlyn, is guarded by Jason's younger sister. Nate is guarded, by Christian's best friend, and Jason's guarded by my uncle's best friend."

"Yes, we have other people but, these people we trust the most. We need this, people we can trust the most to watch over us. In matter of fact, Mara, Josh, and James should be down there, along with either, Veronica, Aiden, or Adara should be there too. Either, way they are family."

"Ok. Can, I talk to them?"

"You should. Ask, Caitlyn or Jason."

"Ok."

I look at Uncle Nate, and give him the phone. Then, I hear the door bell ring.

"Who can that be," Danni asks.

"Crap, I forgot about Mara. She's going to be pissed, as are Josh, and James."

Caitlyn, goes to get the door and it opens to reveal two women and two men.

"Hi, Mara, Adara, Josh, and James. Let me introduce to you to everybody, then you can get pissy at me."

They nod.

Danni, stands up first. Guess, she wants to introduce herself.

"I'm Danielle Telemain."

Caitlyn, gestures at Jesse.

"Mara, Adara, Josh, and James, this is my newly adopted daughter Jesselyn."

"So, I have niece," Mara smiles.

"Yes, and I go by Jesse."

"I'm Alys Estel Grey, daughter of Shane Grey and Mitchie Torres, and niece of Aiden and Adara Grey."

All four of them break into smiles, as Adara glances at Caitlyn.

"DNA tests, confirmed it."

Adara, and Josh break into wider smiles.

I get up, and go to my aunt. My dad's sister, family. She kinda looks like dad.

"Hey, there Alys," she murmurs pulling me close. Sure, Aunt Caitlyn, Uncle Nate, and Uncle Jason are here, but she is different. She's my dad sister, another piece of my direct family.

"Hi," I smile.

"You look like, your mom."

"Thanks."

"Can we hear you sing," she asks.

"Only, if Jesse, Uncle Nate, Uncle Jason, and Aunt Caitlyn can help."

"Sure."

By now Nate is off the phone, and has heard us.

"Can we try Make A Wave? Both Jesse, and I can play it."

"Aly, can we do something else? That is too slow, and almost boring."

"Here We Go Again?"

"Come on, Aly."

"Wouldn't Change A Thing?"

"Yeah, you really rock on that one."

"Uncle Jason, will you sing this one with me?"

"Want to do Send it On, instead? We can have Adara, Jesse, and Caitlyn, join in?"

"But, who will sing Dad's part?"

"I already know, I can do mom's part and you and Uncle Nate, already sing in it?"

Nate's POV

"I don't want, Shane and Mitchie to meet Alys in Weldon Springs or St. Louis in general."

"Where should we have them meet then, Christian?"

"Camp Rock, is safe. Brown, has a good security system in place, after that stalker came to Camp Rock for Mitchie. Plus, I can easily, get in a good team."

"Ok, when?"

"Two days. I can easily, get the security in place, and let everyone know about Alys. Although, it will be hard to keep Mitchie, and my brother here. I'm sending down, Aiden. I know, you have Dara with you, but I'd feel better with two guards on her."

"I also, just adopted a young lady."

"James, Mara, or Josh can double. Plus, it's Caitlyn…."

"What about, their guardian?"

"Again, there's three guards and Caitlyn. You'll be fine. Aiden, should be there soon. As soon, as he heard about Alys being found, he left. So, around thirty minutes ago."

"Fifteen minute drive to airport, hour plane ride…"

"He actually, left as soon as we got the phone call."

"So, he'll be here, in five minutes. I'll warn everyone."

"I'll start planning, everything."

"Ok."

"And congratulations Nate."

"Congratulations to all of us."

"_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
>Calling me back in time<br>Back to you  
>In a place far away<br>Where the water meets the sky  
>The thought of it makes me smile<br>You are my tomorrow_

_I will see you again, oh_  
><em>This is not where it ends<em>  
><em>I will carry you with me, oh<em>  
><em>'Till I see you again<em>

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_  
><em>But I stay strong and I hold on 'cause I know<em>

_I will see you again, oh  
>This is not where it ends<br>I will carry you with me, yeah yeah" – See You Again, Carrie Underwood_


End file.
